Welcome to the Baker family
by xoxodanrenaxoxo
Summary: Jude and Davis are 6 and Brooke and Julian want to add a little girl to the family. However the fall Brooke had received while pregnant with the twins and the subsequent emergency C-Section due to the rupture of the placenta has left scar tissue on Brooke's uterus which makes carrying another baby unlikely. This story follows their decision to try their hand at adoption again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Jude and Davis are 6 and Brooke and Julian want to add a little girl to the family. However the fall Brooke had received while pregnant with the twins and the subsequent emergency C-Section due to the rupture of the placenta has left scar tissue on Brooke's uterus which makes carrying another baby unlikely. This story follows their decision to try their hand at adoption again.**

**Background: Because of the heartache caused from Chloe changing her mind at the last minute about them adopting her baby, they have decided to adopt an orphan.**

* * *

…**.**

"Jude, Davis, Julian! Come on guys we need to get going." Brooke shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"We're coming" Julian shouts back as he starts to descend the stairs with Jude and Davis behind him.

"Guys put on your backpack and your shoes." Brooke instructs as she opens the door. Just then a horn could be heard and Brooke saw Haley waving to her from her car and she returns the wave. "Boys your Aunt Haley is here let's go"

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" Jade and Davis says as they run out to Haley's car.

"Bye boys, have fun at school."

"Oh and mom we can't wait to meet our little sister" Davis tells her before joining his brother and cousin in the car. Brooke smiled as Haley drove away.

They drove the over 3 ½ hours from tree hill to Charlotte to the Kingsway Orphanage.

When they arrived they were greeted by Mrs Johnson the orphanage director's secretary. "Hi, you must be Mr and Mrs Baker. We've been expecting you. Right this way, Mrs Appleby will be with you in a few, just have a seat right here, I'm going to go in and let her know you are here."

"Thank you" They told her and took a seat on the chairs in the waiting area. A few minutes later a couple walked out beaming with a little girl walking alongside them. Brooke looked at Julian and smile and he nodded knowing exactly what she was thinking _'That could be us'_.

"Mrs Appleby will see you now" Kelsey the secretary informed them.

The entered the office to find a friendly looking older looking lady wearing a pair of glasses and a powder blue jacket suite. She stood up to greet them as they enter.

"Hello Mrs Appleby I'm Brooke and this is my husband Julian Baker" Brooke says as she shook her outstretched arm. Mrs Appleby then took Julian's outstretched arm to shake.

"Hello, welcome to Kingsway Orphanage, please have a seat." She took back her seat and started looking through Brooke and Julian's application form, and references.

Brooke sat nervously watching Mrs Appleby's every expression and squeezing Julian's arm. After a few minutes she finally looked up to them.

"So how do your sons feel about you possibly adding to your family?" She asked them.

"They are very excited actually. They told us just this morning before they left for school that they were very excited to meet their little sister." Brooke answered

"So you guys will be looking at girls?"

"Yes, preferably 5yrs or younger" Julian informed her. "Our boys are six and we would prefer someone younger than they are because our Jude, who was delivered second wants to be able to say he is a big brother."

"Ok there is no problem with that. Would you rather a baby to an older child?"

"Really we are happy with either. We just want a child we can feel connected to and who connects to us quickly." Brooke says and she nods and jots something down in the file.

"Ok what about a child with special needs?" Mrs Appleby asks then leans forward to hear their answer.

Brooke looked to Julian and he gives her hand a gentle squeeze. "I guess it would depend on the type of special needs the child has. We live in a multi-story home with the bedrooms on the upper floor so right now our home wouldn't be compatible with a child with a physical disability if that is what you are referring to." Brooke answers nervously

"That's very ok, but what about a child with a mental disability or learning disability?"

"Learning disability we can definitely work with, but I honestly don't think I could handle the mentally disabled child." Brooke answered

"Ok we like honesty here. Thank you for that." Brooke let out the breath she was holding in. "A lot of the parents we get here always seem to lie on that question saying they would more than take a disabled child but at the end of the day they don't. What about your jobs?"

"Well I'm a fashion designer, I own a clothing line for boys known as Baker Man and with my plans to adopt a little girl I'm working on a girl's line." Says Brooke

"Yeah and I'm the creator, executive producer and writer of the television show An Unkindness of Ravens, which films in Tree Hill where we live."

"So does this mean you will be able to take the required 6 months off work to get the child settled and accustomed to her new home and life?"

"Yes I'll be able to work from home with only an occasional need to go in for a few hours for meetings and such."

"But does working from home mean for the days you'll be locked in an office not paying attention to the child?"

"No not at all. I would ensure all the work I do would be at nights after the kids are already asleep." Brooke informed her

"Well what about you Julian?" She turned to him and asked

"We are in our final week of filming for the season on my show. That leaves only about 4 more weeks of editing and other production work. But after that I'll be off for at least 3 months before we start work on the next season." Julian informs her

"Ok that is good enough" She nodded. "Ok are there any other family or friends who will be interacting with the child?"

"Yes we have a big extended family and friends who are looking forward to us expanding our family. The child will be surrounded by lots of love." Brooke answers

"Wonderful. Well I don't see any reason why I would not allow you to take one of our kids home. Dr McGrath who came to do the home study had already recommended you and everything seems great." She told them and both Brooke and Julian breathed a sigh of relief. Just then a bell went off. "That would be recess so just follow me and I'll take you to see the older kids first, we can then go and see the babies and toddlers."

* * *

Brooke and Julian stood outside and watched the kids playing around them. After standing there just watching they went to have a seat on one of the benches in the yard. A couple minutes later a little girl looking to be about 4 or 5 came pushed her way to sit between them. Not knowing what to do they shifted apart and helped her unto the bench.

"Hi" She looks up at them with a huge smile and says.

"Hello" Brooke and Julian smile down at her.

"Are you going to be my new mommy and daddy?" She asks innocently

Brooke was shocked and did not know how to answer that question and she looked to Julian for help.

"We don't know yet. Would you like us to be your new mom and dad?" Julian asks gently.

She sat there a moment looking from Brooke to Julian, Julian to Brooke and back to Julian again. "I don't know, maybe."

Brooke smiled once again, thinking how sweet this little girl was and thinking she could make a great addition to their boys. She was small with loose auburn curls which extended down her back, bright blue eyes and freckled cheeks. She had an adorable smile and being as she came up to them, she doesn't seem to be shy or reserved.

"Ok I'm going back to play now, bye" She says and runs off before they got a chance to reply.

"I think she is the one Julian." Brooke beamed with joy.

"I think so too. Plus she was so adorable." Julian agreed

"So she's the one, right?" Brooke asks as she watched the little girl run after another little girl while they play what seems to be a game of tag.

"Yes she's definitely the one" Julian agreed

"Let's go and tell Mrs Appleby, but we don't even know her name." Brooke says

"That's ok, if she doesn't know who we are talking about all we have to do is come and show her.

* * *

"Oh I know exactly who you are talking. That would be Hannah Westborough." Mrs Appleby replies and smiles. "She is 4 ½, I can't believe she came up to you."

"Why is that?" Julian asks

"Well she along with her little sister Alexis was brought to us after both their parents and older brother all died in a tragic accident." Mrs Appleby informs them. "And in the 8months she's been here, she's never spoken to any potential parents."

"Oh wow." Brooke says surprised. "But what about Alexis? Has she been adopted yet?"

"Well no, but we have had a few parents wanting to adopt her because she's young but when we tell them about Hannah they all back out. That's a common problem we have with siblings. We prefer for them to be adopted together and not separated but potential parents usually only want one child." Mrs Appleby says sadly.

"Oh. So how old is Alexis?" Julian asks

"She's 11 months old. Look we understand if you no longer want to adopt Hannah and you'd want to take a look at the rest of the kids." She tells them understandingly

"Can I have a minute with my husband please?" Brooke asks

"Yea sure. Take your time, it's a big decision." She tells them and walks away

"Ok Brooke I know what you are thinking. We can't take Hannah and leave Alexis. But we can't take in two kids right now." Julian tells her sadly.

"But Juuuuliaaaaaannnnnnnn, she was soooo cute and sweet, and she loved us, and we love her." Brooke whined. Julian shook his head. "It's not like we are going to be taking them home today. We will have a few days of paperwork and stuff to prepare. Please Julian, pleaseeeeeeeeeee"

He stood there thinking for a moment before he finally gave in. "Ok sure. We did fall in love with her. Let's go tell Mrs Appleby."

They informed her of their plans and after she made sure they were sure they wanted to do this. She then took them to get the paperwork, which was a lot seeing as they were attempting to adopt two children at once. After they filled out all the required paperwork she informed them that it would take a few days for them to finalize the custody agreement which will allow them to take the girls home.

She then informed them of all they need to know about the girls' physical and emotional state. She then took them to Alexis. She went to Brooke without a fuss but started to cry when she was given to Julian. Unlike Hannah's long auburn loose curls, Alexis had caramel coloured short curls with a hint of red throughout. She had Jade coloured orbs and she was absolutely beautiful. Before they left they went back see Hannah and with permission from Mrs Appleby they told her they would like to become her new parents. They said their goodbyes and went on their way home.

It's going to take a few days for their social worker to do a pre-placement home study before the girls would be allowed to go home with the Bakers. Following approval from their social worker Julian and Brooke will be granted guardianship of the girls. This will be followed by occasional home visits to ensure the girls are adjusting to their new home along with medical and school reports. If this all goes well Hannah and Alexis Westborough will become Hannah and Alexis Baker.

* * *

**I hope you all liked my first OTH Brulian fic. Please leave a review so I know if you like it. This is only a short fic however probably only 3 or 4 chapters plus the epilogue.**

**-Cavine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Omg I'd just like to thank you guys for the overwhelming support you've shown this story.**

When Julian and Brooke got back to Tree Hill they drove straight to Naley's house because Nathan was supposed to be picking up the boys and Lydia from school. When they got there Haley answered the door with Quinn and Clay's 2 year old Raven on her hip.

"Oh hey guys come on in" Haley greeted them and stepped aside to allow them to enter the house.

"Hi Raven, where's your mommy?" Brooke asks as she took the toddler from the heavily pregnant Haley.

"She gone" Raven replied with a toothy grin

"Quinn got an assignment in New York this morning and I offered to watch Raven and Logan so Clay could go too and they can spend the weekend without the kids." Haley told them

"Oh you are such a great sister Haley, but aren't you like 9 months pregnant?" Brooke laughed as they took a seat in the living room. She put Raven down as she started to wriggle out of her lap.

"That's nothing, I'll have Nathan plus Logan goes everywhere Jamie goes and Lydia loves playing with Raven. So I'll barely be doing anything." She informs her and ruffle Raven's golden blonde locks, she was playing with toys on the floor. "So how did the appointment at the orphanage go? Did you guys find your perfect little girl?"

Brooke looked to Julian and they laughed before she finally answered her "Well not exactly"

"What do you mean by not exactly? You can't just say that and not elaborate." Haley cried

"Well we did find our perfect little girl, and her perfect little sister." Brooke says cautiously waiting on Haley's answer.

"You are adopting two girls?" Haley asks shocked "What happened? You fell in love with one and Julian fell in love with another and you couldn't choose so you decided to take them both?" She laughs.

"No we fell in love with one and she happened to have a little sister too, we couldn't take just her and we definitely couldn't pick someone else so we just decided to try and adopt them both." Brooke smiled and Julian nodded

"Aww that is so sweet" Haley says and Brooke hands her phone to her showing her the pictures they took of Hannah and Alexis.

"This is Hannah, she's 4 ½ and we were sitting on a bench in the yard watching them play and she just ran up to us, told us hi and asked if we were going to be her new parents. Haley I fell in love with her in that very moment." Brooke informed her while Julian had started playing with Raven on the floor.

"I would have fallen in love with her right then too. She is so adorable Brooke" Haley says and scrolls through the rest of the pictures.

"The great thing is the director says in the 8 months she's been there since the death of her parents, she has never so much as smile at one of the other potential parents who had been to the orphanage."

"Really, wow. They are very cute kids Brooke and I can't wait to meet them." Just then she felt a few hard kicks to her ribcage. "I guess the baby can't wait either"

Brooke laughed. "So do you guys know how their parent's died?" Haley asks

"Yea it's really sad actually. Apparently their parents ran a convenience store in a volatile area in Charlotte and one night while they were closing up two guys came in to rob the store. On their way out they shot them both. They said Hannah was in the store, but her dad had her hide under the counter so the men didn't see her. She was the one who called the police."

"Oh my God, she had to watch her parents die?" Haley asks and started tearing up.

"Yea her dad died instantly but her mom died on the way to the hospital."

"She must be have been so traumatized." Haley cries and Brooke nodded. After Haley had calmed down they spent the rest of the afternoon talking baby names for Haley and playing with Raven.

…

When they got home Brooke and Julian told the boys they were getting two little sisters instead of one and they were over the moon until they found out that the girls weren't actually twins too like they are. None the less they said they liked Hannah and Alexis and they were going to be the best big brother's ever. Brooke and Julian were then bombarded with questions of when are they coming home, when are they going to get to meet them?

They tried to explain the best they could so the boys could understand.

They following day which was a Saturday they dropped the boys off at mouth and Millie's seeing as Naley already have a full house and went shopping for nursery furniture. Jude and Davis's cribs were the convertible kind and were now their beds so they needed new a new crib for Alexis. They weren't sure if they would be choosing a baby or toddler so they had yet to buy a bed, so they also needed a bed for Hannah. They still had the twin's changing station they could reuse.

They also needed clothes for both girls seeing as there was no way for them to know the size of the child. Brooke had fun clothes shopping for the girls and it also gave her ideas for her girl's line.

They got home and when the furniture was delivered Nathan and Jamie came over to help Julian set them up while Brooke made refreshments and supervised.

When they were finished the nursery was painted in a pastel pink with a blue and yellow stripe trim and different sizes of flowers and butterflies stuck onto the walls. Hanging above the crib is large wooden letters spelling Alexis. In the room that was to be Hannah's bedroom the walls were painted lavender the bed was a light pink castle bunk bed. Brooke decided to allow Hannah to pick out the murals or characters she wanted on the wall so the only thing added was her name painted in large pink letters. Haley thought that was a great idea and it would help her bond with them.

A few days later the social worker came by for the home study. When Brooke told her about the plans for Hannah's plain lavender walls she thought it would be a wonderful thing for them to do together. She talked with the twins to gauge their feelings towards the new addition and was pleased with the results. Before she left she told Brooke and Julian she thinks the girls will be happy in their home.

…**.**

**Ok I'm going to leave this chapter here. It was just a filler, just for tiding you over until I finish editing the next chapter. I think next chapter will be the last and then the epilogue. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'd like to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, favouring and following my story and me.**

**Thank you:**

**Reviewers: sandygirl, Callison, NALEY23alwaysforever, leyton4everrr, onlyyoujarly, yourinmyweinsalways and those who didn't sign in to review.**

**Followers: 2, NALEYAAF23, OTHfan94, OTHistheBESTest, StephieMarie23, ajmilano, akinka, calzona1931, .**

**Favs.: BugsyM39, EndlessFormsMostBeautiful, Tiva forever zanessa luvva, sunshine2010**

…**.**

A few weeks after the home study Brooke and Julian got a call from Mrs Appleby after they dropped the kids off at school, saying they had been approved by all the necessary parties and that the adoption was going through. She offered to have the social worker drop the girls off but Julian insisted that they come and pick them up.

After they hung up Brooke called Quinn and asked her to pick the kids up from school later that evening and she explained why they needed the last minute change of plans. She agreed and Brooke then called Haley to let her know what was going on.

Brooke packed a diaper bag for Alexis with extra snacks and juice for Hannah while Julian got her car seat and Hannah's toddler seat installed in their new SUV (Because they had out grown their car).

They walked down the hall and into Mrs Appleby's office, Kelsey let them in the moment she saw them. Mrs Appleby had them sign the release forms before she took them to go and find Alexis in the nursery before going to get Hannah from her classroom. The moment Hannah saw Brooke and Julian she ran straight to them and jumped into Julian's waiting arms. Brooke was already holding a sleepy Alexis.

"Are you going to be my mommy and daddy now? I thinks you not coming back" She told them before wrapping her arms around Julian's neck to hug him.

"Yes we are going to be your mommy and daddy now" Brooke assured her as she rubs Alexis' back and kiss her forehead.

"Lexi come too?" Hannah asks

"Yes of course she's coming home with us. We couldn't take you and leave her now could we?" Julian tells her and she shook her head.

"So we go home with you now?" She asks

"Yes we are going to take you home now and there are some people who can't wait to meet you." Brooke tells her.

Julian takes the bag Mrs Appleby handed him and they walked out of the orphanage each carrying their two daughters. They strap them into the car seats and Alexis started to whine so Brooke decided to ride between them so she could try to sooth her.

….

As Julian pulled onto their street they saw several of their friends' vehicles parked along the street.

"Look Hannah and Alexis all your aunts and uncles are here to meet you." Brooke told the girls.

They opened the door to the house and Jude and Davis were standing in front of the group with a banner which said Welcome home little sisters. Alexis was awake and wide eyed looking around at her new surroundings while Hannah hid behind Julian. Brooke kneeled down so she was at Hannah's level.

"Hannah these are your brothers Jude and Davis" She introduced them and the boys came to tell them hi.

"Hi I'm Davis Nathan Baker and I'm 6."

"I'm Jude Robert Baker and I'm 6 too."

"Come on its ok say hi." Brooke urged her.

"Hi I'm Hannah and I'm 4." She says shyly while still partly hiding behind Julian.

"I like your hair" Jude says after a moment of silence between the siblings.

"Thanks"

"Do you wanna go see your new room?" Davis asks to which Hannah looked up at Brooke to see if it was ok, and Brooke nodded. At this time everyone was just standing back watching the interaction between the new siblings and not wanting to overwhelm the little girls.

"Ok" Hannah agreed and Jude and Davis took her hand and led her to the stairs.

"Everyone if you'd follow us to this way" Brooke instructed. They all followed her up the stairs and down the hall until they got to a with door with the letters 'H B' painted on in lavender and a small white board with 'Welcome Home Hannah' written on it. Julian then tells her to do the honours and opened the door.

She opened the door and stepped inside. When she saw her new bed she ran over to it to get a better look. "This is my room?" She asked Brooke

"Yes sweetie it's all yours. Do you like it?"

She nodded her head frantically "Yes I just love it" Everyone laughed.

"I thought you would. We left the walls for you to decorate because we didn't know which characters to like. We can go shopping tomorrow for a mural you like ok?" Brooke informed her and she nodded.

"My other mommy had Tinkerbell and Periwinkle on the walls in my old room."

"Would you like me to get them for your room?" Brooke asked her and she nodded. "Ok I'll do that"

They then went to have a look at Alexis' nursery which everyone loved. Later they all went to the living room where they sat and Hannah was introduced to everyone. Alexis was also passed around she screamed when passed to everyone except Haley, Quinn, Nathan and the usual Brooke, much to Julian's dismay.

After Hannah was introduced to the adults Jude and Davis took her to meet her cousins. When they were all introduced they ran off together to play. Brooke looked on proud of how well the twins had embraced the girls and how protective they had become of them already. While playing Hannah tripped and fell and Davis was the first one by her side followed closely behind by Jude.

After the party Nathan and Haley were the last left when just as they were about to go Haley started having contractions. Brooke and Julian agreed to keep Lydia and Jamie was going with them because he wants to be there when his new little sister was born. Brooke wanted to go to the hospital with them too but didn't want to leave, when Hannah and Alexis just got home.

…..

"Good morning did you sleep well?" Brooke asked Hannah and lift her up when she came into the kitchen where Brooke was about to breakfast. She nodded and rested her head in the crook of Brooke's neck. Brooke kissed the top of her head "I'm going to make breakfast now do you want to help me."

She lift up her head to look at Brooke "I do know how" She says innocently

"That's ok I'll show you what to do ok?" Brooke assured her before putting her to sit on one of the stools at the island and putting a large bowl of pancake and waffle mix in front of her. "What do you want, pancake or waffles?"

"Waffoes"

She then took out the waffle iron and set about starting breakfast. She made a mental note to make a little apron for her. By the time they took the last waffle off the iron Julian came down the stairs with a screaming Alexis and the boys following behind him holding their ears.

"Daddy I help mommy make breakfast" Hannah says delightfully

"You did? I bet it will taste delicious" Julian tells her as Brooke takes Alexis from him.

"Good morning baby. Why don't you like daddy, huh?" Brooke says while gently bouncing the infant in an attempt to sooth her to no avail. She took the bottle she had made out of the warmer and gave it to her while Julian helped the boys and Hannah set the table and bring out the food.

After she finished her bottle Brook strapped her into her highchair next to her and they all sat and had their breakfast. Both boys fought about who Hannah would sit beside, so as a compromise Brooke had her sitting between them. That made everyone very happy.

"Hey guys, Aunty Haley had her baby last night do you want to go see her at the hospital?" Brooke asked

"Can we?" Jude asked excitedly

"Yea, as soon as we finish breakfast we are going to get ready to go, ok?" Julian told them. They were all pretty excited even Hannah.

…

When they got to the hospital they found Nathan in the waiting room on his cell phone. The moment he saw them he took put away the phone and went to go talk to them. "They are doing great. It's a beautiful healthy baby girl."

"Congrats Nate"

"Yea congrats man"

"Thanks guys. I'm going to go let her know you are here and see if now's a good time for you guys to go in and see them ok?" He asks and they nodded then took a seat.

Nathan returned telling them to go on in. Brooke pushed the stroller with Alexis while Julian carried Hannah and Jude and Davis walking alongside them.

"Hi there, how are you feeling?" Brooke asked Haley when she entered the room.

"Good, we are doing well." Haley told her. "I would like you to meet Emma Royale Scott" Haley handed the baby to Brooke

"She's beautiful Hales" Brooke told her. "Hi there Emma Royale Scott" Brooke gently rocked the sleeping baby in her arms before stooping down so the kids could have a look at her too.

"Hi Emma" Jude and Davis says then place a sweet kiss each on her tam covered head.

Hannah stood looking at the baby a moment before also kissing her head "Hi Emma"

They spent a couple of hours at the hospital before they went back to the house. They had lunch then Julian stayed with the boys while Brooke took Hannah and Alexis to go order the mural for Hannah's room and do a little shopping.

….

**This is the last chapter guys. All that's left is the Epilogue. Hope you all liked my story, please review below.**

**-Cavine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Had no time to finish this. This is it folks the end of Welcome to the Baker Family. Thank you for the support.**

* * *

"Hannah could you come here for a second" Brooke called upstairs to her daughter.

"Yes mom" The 5 year old says as she climbs down the stairs

"Look what just came in the mail" Brooke says showing her the manila envelope she had in her hand.

"What is it? Is it for me?" She asks her mom

"Well it kind of is. Come have a seat" Brooke then takes 1 year old Alexis out of her pack n play and taking a seat next to Hannah on the couch. "It's your adoption decree." She opens the envelope and begins to read the document aloud. "This means your name is now Hannah Savannah Baker and we are officially, by law your parents."

"Yea, you hear that Lexi?" Hannah then hugs her mom and baby sister

"Hey how about we throw a welcome to the Baker family party tomorrow?" Brooke asks "You are officially a Baker now so let's throw a party to celebrate that" Hannah nodded frantically

…

* * *

**..**

It was Saturday evening and the Baker house was filled with kids and even more family and friends to celebrate Hannah and Alexis officially becoming Bakers. Alexis who refused to be held by Julian her first weeks with them was now relaxing in his arms after spending most of the evening chasing around her sister, brothers and cousins.

**It wasn't until a few days after her first birthday that Julian had been able to pick her up without her screaming her little heart out and he would have to hand her off to Brooke. **

**Julian was filming Hannah, Jude and Davis trying to teach her to walk when she split her lip after falling onto Davis's leg. Julian had rushed to her picking her up immediately after her gut wrenching scream, Brooke who had been in the kitchen making her a bottle rushed to her aid. This time however instead of the usual where she would start to calm down moments after being handed off to her, Alexis had surprisingly screamed even harder. Brooke handed her back to her dad and her screams finally started to subside. He put a little ice to her lip after noticing the cut was minor and the bleeding subsided.**

**Brooke went and got her bottle and Julian handed the now whimpering baby over to Brooke for her bottle and she surprised them once again by crying out. Brooke was a little hurt that Alexis apparently no longer wanted to be soothed by her but she didn't want to show it. To her delight however, when she took her first steps it was to Brooke.**

Brooke got everyone's attention "Can I have everyone's attention please. I would just like to thank you all for sharing this wonderful moment with us. We went to the orphanage to obtain the daughter we've always wanted but I guess there were other plans for us. A little red head came up to us and melted our hearts and our minds were made up." At that moment Brooke motioned to Hannah for her to join her and Julian also came with a tired looking Alexis.

"Unknowingly by us this red head…" Brooke now picked Hannah up into her arms "Had a little sister, and what kind of parents would we be if we had separated them. So as we had already fallen in love with her older sister, we decided instead of 3 kids making our family whole maybe it was to be four. And so here we are today the proud parents of four wonderful kids and even though we had only given life to 2 we just want to say we love them all just the same." She then kissed both Hannah and Alexis with Julian doing the same.

Julian finished for her "So without further ado, let's have some cake." Nathan and Clay then came out carrying the large 3 tier Tinkerbelle themed cake with 'Two new Baker Fairies' written along the side and as per Hannah's suggestion a Tinkerbelle and Periwinkle figures on the top tier.

After cake was had Hannah was allowed to open her presents and Alexis had fallen asleep after missing her afternoon nap and having had spent most of that time running around she was tired and so Julian had put her down with baby Emma who was also asleep in the downstairs playroom.

Later that night Brooke and Julian put a sleepy Hannah to bed, Brooke pulled the Tinkerbelle themed comforter up under her chin as she pulled the Tinkerbelle doll Haley and Nathan had gotten her against her chest.

"Sleep tight little fairy" Brooke whispered and kissed her temple.

"Sleep tight princess we love you" Julian whispered also kissing her temple.

"Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy" came a sleepy response.

"Goodnight honey." They replied.

Brooke turned on the Tinkerbelle nightlight while Julian turned off the light before they head out of the room pulling the door half closed behind them. They then looked in on Alexis who was sleeping soundly before they made their way into the boys' room. They opened the door to the blue and green painted room to find Jude and Davis were already in their beds.

"Hey guys did you have fun at the party?" Julian asked, in order not to make them feel left out Brooke and Julian had also bought them a few gifts.

"Yea thank you for my new toys" Davis tells them

"You are welcome buddy" Brooke ruffles his hair "I hope you guys didn't feel left out today"

"Yea we want you to know that we still love you guys very much and we always will." Julian agreed

"We know dad" Jude answers.

"Ok well goodnight boys, we love you" Brooke says as she sets about tucking Jude into his bed, while Julian did the same for Davis.

They then checked that the house was locked up and the relevant lights had been turned off before also heading to their own bedroom. Brooke went to their en-suite and turned on the shower getting it to the desired temperature before starting to strip down. She was about to step into the shower when the word Mama could be heard over the monitor. Brooke sighed and drew her robe wrapping it around her body before heading for the nursery, knowing that when she called specifically for a parent if the other went it would only upset her.

"Hey there baby girl what are you doing up?" Brooke asked the toddler who was standing in her crib with tears running down her cheeks. She changed her diaper before heading down the stairs to get a bottle from the fridge, warming it and heading back to the nursery to feed her.

After feeding, changing and putting Alexis back to bed Brooke headed back to the bathroom to find Julian had filled the tub for her there was even candles with her favourite scent lit beside the tub which was filled with her favourite bubble bath and a glass of wine. She turned around to find Julian standing in his boxer.

"Will you join me Mrs Baker?"

"I would love to" Julian then stripped down stepping into the tub before helping a now disrobed Brooke in as well. They then spent the night talking about their new family before Brooke started to fall asleep.

**-The End**

**Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review.**

**-Cavine**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Had no time to finish this. This is it folks the end of Welcome to the Baker Family. Thank you for the support.**

* * *

"Hannah could you come here for a second" Brooke called upstairs to her daughter.

"Yes mom" The 5 year old says as she climbs down the stairs

"Look what just came in the mail" Brooke says showing her the manila envelope she had in her hand.

"What is it? Is it for me?" She asks her mom

"Well it kind of is. Come have a seat" Brooke then takes 1 year old Alexis out of her pack n play and taking a seat next to Hannah on the couch. "It's your adoption decree." She opens the envelope and begins to read the document aloud. "This means your name is now Hannah Savannah Baker and we are officially, by law your parents."

"Yea, you hear that Lexi?" Hannah then hugs her mom and baby sister

"Hey how about we throw a welcome to the Baker family party tomorrow?" Brooke asks "You are officially a Baker now so let's throw a party to celebrate that" Hannah nodded frantically

…

* * *

**..**

It was Saturday evening and the Baker house was filled with kids and even more family and friends to celebrate Hannah and Alexis officially becoming Bakers. Alexis who refused to be held by Julian her first weeks with them was now relaxing in his arms after spending most of the evening chasing around her sister, brothers and cousins.

**It wasn't until a few days after her first birthday that Julian had been able to pick her up without her screaming her little heart out and he would have to hand her off to Brooke. **

**Julian was filming Hannah, Jude and Davis trying to teach her to walk when she split her lip after falling onto Davis's leg. Julian had rushed to her picking her up immediately after her gut wrenching scream, Brooke who had been in the kitchen making her a bottle rushed to her aid. This time however instead of the usual where she would start to calm down moments after being handed off to her, Alexis had surprisingly screamed even harder. Brooke handed her back to her dad and her screams finally started to subside. He put a little ice to her lip after noticing the cut was minor and the bleeding subsided.**

**Brooke went and got her bottle and Julian handed the now whimpering baby over to Brooke for her bottle and she surprised them once again by crying out. Brooke was a little hurt that Alexis apparently no longer wanted to be soothed by her but she didn't want to show it. To her delight however, when she took her first steps it was to Brooke.**

Brooke got everyone's attention "Can I have everyone's attention please. I would just like to thank you all for sharing this wonderful moment with us. We went to the orphanage to obtain the daughter we've always wanted but I guess there were other plans for us. A little red head came up to us and melted our hearts and our minds were made up." At that moment Brooke motioned to Hannah for her to join her and Julian also came with a tired looking Alexis.

"Unknowingly by us this red head…" Brooke now picked Hannah up into her arms "Had a little sister, and what kind of parents would we be if we had separated them. So as we had already fallen in love with her older sister, we decided instead of 3 kids making our family whole maybe it was to be four. And so here we are today the proud parents of four wonderful kids and even though we had only given life to 2 we just want to say we love them all just the same." She then kissed both Hannah and Alexis with Julian doing the same.

Julian finished for her "So without further ado, let's have some cake." Nathan and Clay then came out carrying the large 3 tier Tinkerbelle themed cake with 'Two new Baker Fairies' written along the side and as per Hannah's suggestion a Tinkerbelle and Periwinkle figures on the top tier.

After cake was had Hannah was allowed to open her presents and Alexis had fallen asleep after missing her afternoon nap and having had spent most of that time running around she was tired and so Julian had put her down with baby Emma who was also asleep in the downstairs playroom.

Later that night Brooke and Julian put a sleepy Hannah to bed, Brooke pulled the Tinkerbelle themed comforter up under her chin as she pulled the Tinkerbelle doll Haley and Nathan had gotten her against her chest.

"Sleep tight little fairy" Brooke whispered and kissed her temple.

"Sleep tight princess we love you" Julian whispered also kissing her temple.

"Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy" came a sleepy response.

"Goodnight honey." They replied.

Brooke turned on the Tinkerbelle nightlight while Julian turned off the light before they head out of the room pulling the door half closed behind them. They then looked in on Alexis who was sleeping soundly before they made their way into the boys' room. They opened the door to the blue and green painted room to find Jude and Davis were already in their beds.

"Hey guys did you have fun at the party?" Julian asked, in order not to make them feel left out Brooke and Julian had also bought them a few gifts.

"Yea thank you for my new toys" Davis tells them

"You are welcome buddy" Brooke ruffles his hair "I hope you guys didn't feel left out today"

"Yea we want you to know that we still love you guys very much and we always will." Julian agreed

"We know dad" Jude answers.

"Ok well goodnight boys, we love you" Brooke says as she sets about tucking Jude into his bed, while Julian did the same for Davis.

They then checked that the house was locked up and the relevant lights had been turned off before also heading to their own bedroom. Brooke went to their en-suite and turned on the shower getting it to the desired temperature before starting to strip down. She was about to step into the shower when the word Mama could be heard over the monitor. Brooke sighed and drew her robe wrapping it around her body before heading for the nursery, knowing that when she called specifically for a parent if the other went it would only upset her.

"Hey there baby girl what are you doing up?" Brooke asked the toddler who was standing in her crib with tears running down her cheeks. She changed her diaper before heading down the stairs to get a bottle from the fridge, warming it and heading back to the nursery to feed her.

After feeding, changing and putting Alexis back to bed Brooke headed back to the bathroom to find Julian had filled the tub for her there was even candles with her favourite scent lit beside the tub which was filled with her favourite bubble bath and a glass of wine. She turned around to find Julian standing in his boxer.

"Will you join me Mrs Baker?"

"I would love to" Julian then stripped down stepping into the tub before helping a now disrobed Brooke in as well. They then spent the night talking about their new family before Brooke started to fall asleep.

**-The End**

**Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review.**

**-Cavine**


End file.
